1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to negotiable instruments, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved check including intersecting magnetic strips positioned along intersecting edges of a check to provide duplicate information as a backup system of one magnetic strip for the other and enabling the check to register information lengthwise and edgewise when the check is directed through a magnetic strip reading device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of magnetic information imprinted upon various articles for their subsequent detection and reading by various devices, such as readers arranged for the detection or reading of magnetic strip borne upon cards and the imprinted numbers upon checks, is known in the prior art. Heretofore, however, the prior art has failed to provide backup systems for information upon such items as checks and the like and have not failed to properly arrange this information in a manner to avoid damage by endorsement and signature of a negotiable instrument, such as a check. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,246 to Milford sets forth the detection and reading of magnetic ink characters on a document to be directed through a reader/sorter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,125 to Kachi sets forth a coupon utilizing magnetic ink arranged in a row at predetermined intervals to provide data to be read during a deposit through and past magnetic heads for sorting and reading of the associated coupon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,795 to Colgate sets forth an identification card and means of manufacturing the identification card with a particular arrangement of a magnetic strip thereon in a single orientation about a face of the card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,602 to Conant sets forth a reader to accommodate various thicknesses of checks, cards, and passports to provide a means of reading various instruments through a single reader.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,151 to Hellsberg sets forth a tag reading device wherein tags, such as utilized in identifying articles or garments within a store, are directed through a reader which will then direct this information onto a cash register wherein the tags are provided with printed points rather than code-apertures.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved check and magnetic strip arrangement wherein the same provides for a backup arrangement of information on a check and further orients the information remote from damage in use of the negotiable instrument.